prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC41
Fafa~ We'll never hand over the last note-nya! is the 41st episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 382nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis It was a sunny day and Kanade was amaz ed seeing Ouji practice with Hibiki's father but Ellen and Hibiki were tired after a while Kanade was shouting, "Ouji! Ouji! Ouji! Ouji!",''and the girls were shocked that she was shouting like that, but Ako was woried because she needed one more note, but Ellen said she was going to collect many, after Hibiki told them that it was music festival and many notes will come, than Hummy inturupted her telling that she was right. In the other side Falsetto told Bassdrum and Baritone that there was only one note left to finish the Melody of Sorrow, and he told them that the note they need it was in Fary and he told them to capture Fary and they laughed and Pii was looking at them. Bassdrum and Baritone were riding the bike but they were cold and slow after they said to get Fary but than they were riding faster, in the tree it was Kanade and Hibiki spying on them and after they see Fary and Fary tells them that she was fast and she jumped high but Bassdrum was furious and was to close to get Fary but Hummy came and saved her leaving Bassdrum and Baritone hit the tree. Hibiki had a idea of saving Fary and the world so she decided to say to everyone that every person in the city would get a chance to play in a movie by saving Fary and capture the two monsters, Bassdrum and Baritone. Souta along with Ako had a fake Fary and Souta said that he would never gave Fary, Bassdrum and Baritone sw it and thought it was real, Souta puted his Sun mask and told them that he was, ''"The Hero of Justice, Sun Man!",''after Sun Man along with Ako did Super Dash! and ran away with Ako but than Bassdrum took the Fake Fary and saw behind and it said, ''"Nope!",''and Bassdrum and Baritone were furious. After that they see the real Fary making duplicates than they decide to catch all of them, but than they stop and see many Faries as toys after Kanade came and told them that the operation that the were doing was called, ''"Hide Fari Among Fairs!",''than Baritone and Bassdrum search all of them but nothing. While going for nothing they see Fari again say Fa-Fa than they knew that one was real, but than Hibiki whistles and Waon comes and says, ''"Waon the Savior!",''and co mes with football and says, ''"Waon Hyper Special Shoot!",''after Hibiki cheered her up and Bassdrum was feeling bad, after that Seika and makes Bassdrum into a cake and Kanade cheers her up, after Ouji and his friends come with ropes and make Bassdrum with many ropes, than Kanade was cheering up many times, than all the Ouji lovers come and step on Bassdrum and Baritone, Baritone and Bassdrum feeled tired after a thunder come and elecrocutes them. Than Falsetto comes and tells them to catch Fary no matter what. Than Fary gets happy but than Trio the Minor come and Falsetto tries to guess who was Fary but fails and than Bassdrum finds out who it is and captures it. Hibiki tells her friends and her friends come again and shout Fary and Fary jumps high than Hibiki and Bassdrum jump to catch Fary but then Bassdrum gets it and Hibiki gets the fake one. But than Fary manages to escape from Bassdrum's hands but than Falsetto gets the note from Fary and summons a Negatone with Fary inside. The girls turn into Cures, Rhythm gets stuck into some fake Faris but than Beat comes and rescues her, all of them get tired but they manage to defeat every fake Fary after all those attacks Cure Melody comes and takes the real Fary from the after all that they do Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo and take the note but to late the note gets stolen from Noise. Everything got normal but the girls were with dissapoi ntment because of their last note, than Hibiki looks in the window and sees the people heaving fun and playing instruments than Otokichi comes and says, ''"As long we have as music everything will be okay.",''after Hibiki says that the girls would save the world no matter how and they smile and say that they will do everything to help the world. Characters Cures *Hibiki Houjou/Cure Melody *Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm *Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Falsetto *Bassdrum *Baritone Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi *Higashiyama Seika *Nishijima Waon *Ouji Masamune *Minamino Souta/Sun Man Gallery SPC41.Wallpaper.PNG|SPC41 Wallpaper Waon.PNG|''Waon the Savior! Seika.PNG|''Seika'' Ouji.PNG|''Ouji with his friends'' SPC41EndCard.PNG|SPC41 Ending Card Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes